The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Omega Time Golden’.
‘Omega Time Golden’, identified as 20929-18 was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety ‘Mega Time Amber’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,194).
The new variety ‘Omega Time Golden’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings, in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.